Obliteration Magic
Obliteration Magic is a Caster Magic that is separated in two forms: the detonation (also known as explosion) aspect and the implosion aspect. It is a extremely powerful magic that can cause destruction on a large scale. From the two aspects the implosion aspect is way more difficult to master. The two Aspects Detonation Magic Detonation Magic allows the mage to cast and create explosions. With this type of magic he can cast fireballs and giant shock waves. With this kind of magic it is no challenge to bring chaos to destruction on a big scale. The casting range seems to be around 1.5 kilometer (1.2 miles) .This Magic can also be in a defense way since its possible to detonate even the magic of enemies. If the user touches an enemy he gets a mark where he was touched which then will explode after 5 seconds. Due to this magic the user is immune to fire and shock waves. Implosion Magic Implosion Magic allows the user to let objects, creatures and magic implode. This kind of Magic is way harder to master than the detonation aspect. It can also be used to deny the magic of other mages. Spells Basic Spells *'Boost:' The user throws his hands back and uses small explosions to lift himself sky or to increase his speed on the ground. *'Stunner:' The user casts a sphere of light between his hands that explodes into a large scale flash. *'Explosion Gun:' The user shoots explosion out of his Index Finger, these explosion are not deadly but can hurt a lot. *'Explosion Laser:' The user collects energy and fires it in a laser which then as soon as it connects to its target creates a giant explosion. *'Armor Breaker:' The user stretches out one of his hands and uses his other hand to form a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand. Kai then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast beam. By focusing the path of his explosions into a single point instead of around his whole palm. **'Auto-Shotgun: '''A rapid-fire version of Armor Breaker its purpose is to hit as many enemies as possible on a wide range. *'Impact Detonation:' The user takes to the air with "Boost" and builds up his momentum as soon as he reaches his target an giant explosion gets released. *'Burning Sky: The user casts an explosion which lets explode the sky. This magic is effective against enemies who fly. Advanced Spells *'''Giant Firewall: '''The user casts multiple giant explosion that form a giant firewall between him and his enemy. *'Highly Flammable Explosion: '''The user casts an explosion that has basically no shock wave but can burn down cities and woods in seconds. *'Timebomb: The user marks surfaces with his Magic's power as soon as the time has passed the marks will explode. The higher the amount of the bigger also the explosion. *'Exploding Tornado:' By first moving one arm backwards with the hand open, describing an arc in the air, and then rapidly bringing it back before him with a now closed palm, Kai engulfs the area in front of him into a massive explosion, surging up high and extending vertically, which is notable for taking the form of a spiraling column. This causes great damage to the targeted spot; at the same time, the blast sends nearby objects and people alike flying away, scattering them in the surrounding area. *'Devastating Shot:' This a extremer version of AP Shot with Devastating Shot it is possible to drill through an entire mountain. *'Big Bang:' The most powerful spell, it is actually a forbidden spell since he was requested by the magic council to not use this magic. Big Bang casts a giant explosion that can easily destroy cities and mountain rang *'Implode:' It allows the user to let everything implode by which they disappear and don´t cause any damage to near people or objects. Katsuki_flying.gif|Boost Stun_Grenade.gif|Stunner Ace_Fire_Gun.gif|Explosion Gun AP_Shot.gif|Armor Breaker AP_Shot_Autocannon.gif|Auto-Shotgun Borsalino_vs_Zephyr.gif|Explosion Laser Howitzer_Impact.gif|Impact Detonation Explosion2.jpg|Burning Sky Screenshot_2018-08-24 PietSmiet.jpg|Giant Firewall HFE.png|Higly Flammable Explosion Landmine_Magic.png|Timebomb Fire_tornado.png|Exploding Tornado village-explodes.jpg|Devastating Shot Screenshot_20170716-070700.png|Big Bang implosion.gif|Implode